randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashram Nightwind
Race: '''Half-elf (moon); '''Class: '''Rogue, Ranger (urban); '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''30 '''Height: '''1.77 m; '''Weight: '''76 Kg '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Mersembar (Cormyr); '''Birthday: '''12/12; '''Zodiac sign: '''Bear '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr) '''Family: '''Fara (mother, moon elf), Wolfram Nightwind (father, human), Meganne (older step-sister, half-elf), Garnand (master, human), Airin (wife, half-elf moon), Neeva (wife, human) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Chosen of Tymora, Cormyrian Agent and Counselor, Instructor at the Maidens of War’s academy '''Crafts & Arts: '''Trap making, Lute, Singing '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Elven, Gnome, Dwarven, Celestial '''Weapons: '''Dusk Raven (brilliant energy rapier) '''& Dawn Auk (brilliant energy rapier) Foi o primeiro filho legítimo de Fara e Wolfram, já que quando nasceu eles já haviam adotado Meganne. No começo de sua adolescência, Ashram aprendia a lutar com seu pai. Porém, seus pais, em uma missão por Cormyr, morreram vítimas de traição de um dos membros do grupo. Garnand, um amigo deles que estava no mesmo grupo, milagrosamente sobreviveu e se vingou do maldito. Ele também era padrinho de Ash e Meg e cuidou deles. Ele treinava Ash nas lutas sempre que podia (pois seu posto elevado no exército de Cormyr exigia muito de seu tempo) e ajudou com os fundos necessários para enviar Meg para a Academia Arcana de Lua Argêntea. Ashram aprendeu as artes da ladinagem por conta própria e a fazer armadilhas por meio de livros. Junto com dois amigos, muda-se para a capital Suzail e abre uma taverna/hospedaria chamada “O Guardião Cego”. Após a volta de Meganne, conhece o “grupo” e, juntos, passam a trabalhar para Cormyr. Essas missões acabam por metê-los no meio de uma conspiração entre um nobre de Sembia, os Zentharin e os vultos. Isso os coloca em muitas encrencas. Após falhar na tentativa de assassinar Scyllua Darkhope, são envidos ao 2º Círculo de Baator, conseguindo retornar a Faerûn somente um ano depois. Em Faerûn, o grupo resolve voltar para Cormyr, mas descobrem que ela havia sido tomada pela Aliança Negra. O remanescente daqueles que conseguiram fugir de Cormyr estavam em Proskur, uma cidade ao sul da fronteira de Cormyr que, após livre de seus habitantes prévios (piratas e coisas afins) tornou-se o quartel-general da resistência. Mensageiros e diplomatas foram enviados aos quatro cantos de Faerûn e conseguiram o apoio das Fronteiras Prateadas, Aglarond, Thay e de um grupo de guerreiras famoso chamado “As Damas da Guerra”. Sob o comando do general Garnand, foram à guerra. Após muito sangue e suor, a vitória finalmente vem, mas a um preço alto - Ashram e Rock caíram em combate para salvarem seus companheiros - ou assim se pensava, pois foram salvos da explosão e retornam a Suzail como Escolhidos de Tymora e Tyr, respectivamente. Seguem-se quatro anos de calmaria, em que Ashram amplia o Guardião Cego, ganha mais tempo para dedicar-se à música, torna-se professor na academia das Damas da Guerra, percorre Faerûn lutando contra aqueles que julga merecedores de castigo. Atualmente investiga os demônios que apareceram repentinamente em Faerûn, além de lutar contra os magos vermelhos sempre que possível. Ashram também iniciou os planos para a retomada de Laothkund e Escalant do domínio de Thay. Category:Main Character Category:Forgotten Realms Character